Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{-6})^{-8}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ (4^{-6})^{-8} = 4^{(-6)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-6})^{-8}} = 4^{48}} $